Dmitrii Blinov
Dmitrii Blinov was one of the potential successors to Dracula's power gathered by Celia Fortner, having been born at the moment of Dracula's death in 1999, and therefore possessing supernatural powers. Dmitrii has an arrogant, high-and-mighty personality that shows especially whenever he is around the brash and violent Dario Bossi, the other Dark Lord candidate that hopes to get Dracula's powers, which in Dmitrii's eyes belong to him alone. He will stop at nothing to assume the role of Dracula's successor, though his real, personal motive revolves around discovering the nature and origins of his unique ability and power. Character's history Soma Cruz initially encounters Dmitrii along with Dario and Celia early in Soma's 2036 quest, and Dmitrii initially seems to be more of a henchman than anything else. However, after Soma defeats him in battle a little later, Dmitrii seemingly perishes - despite Soma's efforts to the contrary - after cryptically hinting that "Soma will be the one pitied". His soul is absorbed by Soma's body and the Power of Dominance shortly thereafter, leaving Soma stunned and unnerved by his apparent ability to absorb a human soul. Dmitrii's soul lies dormant within Soma until the latter's seismic shift of emotions at the sight of Celia slaying a Doppelganger of Mina Hakuba. As Soma struggles to resist the dark urges of vengeance and despair, Dmitrii's soul emerges from his body, entering the lifeless Doppelganger and transforming it to mimic his original appearance. At this point, he reveals that he had allowed Soma to absorb his soul in order to copy the Power of Dominance, using it to augment his abilities on the way to becoming the Dark Lord. With Soma having denied his inner darkness once again and Dario having been defeated and stripped of his powers earlier, Dmitrii is now the prime candidate for the Dark Lord's position of power; he and Celia travel to the castle's Abyss area to complete his ascension. When Genya Arikado attempts to stop him, he implies that he knows Genya's true identity before threatening to kill Soma if he dare make a move against him. Soma reaches the core of the Abyss just after Dmitrii has finished sacrificing Celia for even more power (it is unknown if she did this willingly or not). A final battle between Soma and Dmitrii seems inevitable, but the latter suddenly collapses, wracked with mortal agony. At this point, it is revealed that Dmitrii's copy of the Power of Dominance was flawed; while he was able to absorb the souls of monsters, he was unable to properly contain or control them like Soma could. Realizing his error far too late, Dmitrii's body was torn asunder as his gathered souls erupted into the Abyss, amalgamating into a colossal abomination simply called Menace. Even though Dmitrii doesn't directly appear in the bad ending, he is alluded to when Soma, after experiencing a brief instance of pain after fleeing the castle upon killing Dario, tells Genya Arikado that he absorbed a human soul upon defeating Dmitri and his death, implying that the soul was trying to possess Soma or copy his abilities, giving Genya some concern. Powers and abilities Dmitrii has the ability to project the same magical powers that have been launched at him back at his opponents. This power has two limits, though: he can only copy a basic level of the copied skill (for example, if Soma hits Dmitrii with a level 9 Curry, he fights back with a level 1 Curry), and he cannot copy an attack from a shapeshifting attack (e.g.: Valkyrie or Barbariccia's charge). *'Enhanced Agility': Dmitrii is able to jump long distances, greater than that of a normal human, as shown in his boss fight. *'Ability Mimicry': Dmitrii is capable of copying the abilities of any being, as long as his body and soul are able to handle the power; could be thought of as an extremely low-level Power of Dominance, albeit he's simply copying abilities rather than actually obtaining them as Soma does. *'Power of Dominance': As a result of copying Soma's powers, Dmitrii gained the Power of Dominance. However, his human spirit was not able to handle the power of the multiple souls he obtained, and thus, he died upon losing control of the multiple demons inside of him. Enemy Data Notes *Dmitrii will only use Level 1 versions of any souls he copies during his boss fight at the Dark Chapel. Trivia *''Dmitrii'' and Blinov are a Russian name and surname, respectively, hinting that the Castlevania character is in fact Russian. *Dmitrii, at least after his revival and copying Soma's powers, is shown to be aware of not only Alucard's existence, but also his current identity as Genya Arikado, as implied by his line of "Have patience, Arikado. Or perhaps I should address you by your real name?" This knowledge was presumably acquired when copying Soma's power of dominance, as he said "When the boy began his dark transformation, I scanned memories of his past lives." See also *Dark Lord Candidate de:Dmitrii Blinov es:Dmitrii Blinov Category:Antagonists Blinov, Dmitrii Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dracula Relatives Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Blinov, Dmitrii Blinov, Dmitrii